The Overseer
The Overseer '''is presumably a heavily modified Hynos-class Planetary Annihilator operated by the Grand Archives Society for research and self-defense. The Overseer is thought to be of Terran origin based on the rough design of the ship which resembles a Hynos-class Planetary Annihilator (although now barely visible due to the complexity of the system). The Overseer is known to be the deadliest Planetary Annihilator in the galaxy, able to execute a warp jump (whereas other Planetary Annihilators are unable to conduct), containing a force field of unknown armaments able to withstand 3 consecutive hits from another Planetary Annihilator, and other classified information kept by the Grand Archives Society. '''Origins Early Records The Overseer is hypothesized to have been created somewhere in the early 2100s. According to the Grand Archives Society, the members of the Triumvirate of Scholars at the time were Horas, The Grand Scholar; Altruis, The Grand Chronicler; and Sparhas, The Grand Historian. Members of the Fifteen Scholars most associated with this device is certainly Baryz, The Study; Hisagi, The Built; and Krasys, The Retrieval. Around late 2090s, Grand Admiral Dominis III reported a suspicious case of 4 missing Planetary Annihilators with various classes which include Hynos-class, Tygos-class, Mashyr-class, and Pargys-class. Around this time, texts from the Grand Archives Society start to mention experiments on a "super-weapon in possession of the society". The characteristics described in these texts correlate to the design present in a Hynos-class Planetary Annihilator with minor differences. Most texts also state Hisagi, The Built as being very busy during this time period. Based on this conclusion, scholars often speculate this is the origin of The Overseer. "Hisagi, The Built was indeed a busy man; but never before was he so busy with a project he worked on. This project was special, it would change the universe, it would change the Grand Archives Society forever". -Grand Archives Society Technological Innovations, page 511. Construction and Modification The Triumvirate of Scholars worked closely with Baryz, Hisagi, and Krasys. During this time, both the Terrans and Alysians reported unidentified kinetic and energy bursts near their borders. The Grand Archives Society was known to be difficult to contact during this time, with reasons varying from experimentation to researching on a new innovation. Another key evidence is the destruction of uninhabited planets such as Brygnauhs, Teveyshir, and Horkos-08; all exhibiting cracked molten cores. The heavy modifications present in The Overseer is likely from trial and error as is seen from their experimentation. The fleet is hypothesized to have been completed around 2130 based on written texts. A decree was passed by Horas, The Grand Scholar; stating that "All military branches of the Grand Archives Society shall henceforth be controlled by The Discipline". Based on this pretext, The Overseer was likely under the original command of Morgasan, The Discipline. Operational History Captains of The Overseer Since the decree passed by Horas, The Grand Scholar; The Overseer is very likely under the control of The Discipline. Based on this knowledge, the list of The Discipline are as follows: # Morgasan, The Discipline (Planetary Annihilator created) # Kandyr, The Discipline; Second Cengkeh War # Haran, The Discipline # Margodyr, The Discipline # Frantis, The Discipline (incumbent) Category:Ships